O Que Acha Das Ruivas, Harry?
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Trailler Up. Quando Harry Potter pensou que sua vida era perfeita, ela entrou para acabar com o pouco juizo que lhe restava. Tudo começou com um beijo na mão e desde então tudo deu errado para o herdeiro da furtuna dos Potter´s. Universo alternativo.


**Harry Potter era tudo o que uma garota poderia querer...**

_- Olha... – Pérola começou a contar, espalmando as mãos e agarrando os dedos enquanto contava.- Existem sete razões para sermos perfeitos: A primeira é que somos lindos, a segunda é que somos ricos, a terceira é...Bom! que se dane! O importante é que, além de tudo, nós somos Potter´s._

**Mas algo mudou em sua vida:**

_- Isso é loucura, Pai!- O moreno esbravejou e James apenas levantou os olhos de seu jornal por um momento para depois voltar a posição inicial e virar uma folha do periódico._

_- Você vai, Harry, e ponto final..._

**Um beijo na mão.**

_- Olha, para esclarecimento geral da população bisbilhoteira desta coisa que chamam de instituição de ensino – Ginevra colocou os cabelos rubros e lisos para trás num gesto convencido e arrogante. – eu não vou cair na lábia de... de... como é mesmo seu nome?- Ela franziu o sobrolho e Harry estreitou os olhos em um gesto claro de pura fúria..._

**O ciúmes lhe enchendo a cabeça...**

_- Ginny! Eu sei do que eu estou falando: Ele podia estuprar você! Violentar você! Beijar você! E eu não quero você se agarrando com esses caras por aí! Droga, Weasley, será que você não percebe?- Harry jogara as mãos para o alto num ato de impaciência. Estava de costas para a garota deitada na cama, com as pernas cruzadas. Se virou e viu Ginny balançando a cabeça num ritmo lento, para lá e para cá, os olhos fechados, os lábios se movimentando, cantarolando uma canção..._

_- GINNY!_

_Ela olhou espantada para o moreno ardendo em fúria enquanto retirava dois pequenos fones de ouvido da orelha._

_- Ai, Harry, desculpa! Eu estava com os fones, não ouvi nada do que você disse! Você pode repetir? – Harry deu uma risada descrente enquanto jogava as mãos para cima e murmurava uma série de palavras que Ginny não entendia enquanto saía batendo a porta de mogno com uma força que fez os tímpanos de Ginny latejaram..._

**E sua "adorada" irmãzinha lhe torrando a paciência...**

_- Uma coisa horrível aconteceu comigo ontem. Harry, eu estou ferrada!_

_Harry virou exasperado. Lá vinha a mania melodramática de sua irmã._

_- Ferrado quem está sou eu!_

_Pérola ia abrindo a boca para falar, mas Harry a cortou com um jato de frases._

_- Ah, Pérola, qual é? Minha vida anda um caos, Papai daqui a pouco me deserda e Ginny..._

_- Harry, eu dormi com Sirius..._

_- Você está ferrada._

Estrelando:

_-Por que a vida tem que parecer um filme, heim? – Harry colocou a mão inteira dentro do recipiente de pipoca enquanto apoiava os pés encima do encosto da cadeira da frente._

**Harry Potter**

_- Você é sempre assim? – Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas, tentando esconder a sombra do riso, pois seus lábios teimava em se repuxar para o lado dando forma à sombra de um sorriso._

_- É o charme dos Potter, amor..._

_- Com certeza.- A ruiva corou um pouco de tanto tentar engolir o riso que nascera em sua garganta._

**Ginny Weasley**

_- Você está vendo aquela coreana sem sal, Ginny? – Pérola sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto lançava um olhar em direção a garota oriental._

_As orelhas de Ginevra ficaram vermelhas, da mesma cor de seus cabelos._

_- Pois é essa daí por quem o Harry vem arrastando os quatro pneus mais o estepe daquele calhambeque velho que ele chama de carro. Você vai deixar essa coisinha tirar o seu Harry?_

_- Não.- Um sussurro._

_- Eu não ouvi_

_- Não. – foi mais audível, porém ainda baixo o suficiente para que ninguém, no salão de refeições, os ouvissem._

_- VOCÊ VAI DEIXA, WEASLEY?_

_NÃO!_

_O salão se calou e todos os olhos estavam fixados em Ginny. Pérola enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos-vinho na ponta dos dedos, enquanto os orbes verdes-acinzentados estava mais que risonhos._

_- Então, pare de gritar, e faça alguma coisa!_

_E Pérola saiu, rebolando levemente, levando os olhares dos garotos consigo._

**Sirius Black**

_- Você não está pensando em casamento, está?- Ele falou em um tom um tanto histérico._

_- Não, Sirius! Casamento me dá alergia!- Pérola fez uma careta a simples menção da corceira que estaria por vir._

_- Ahhhhh! Que bom, meu amor, que bom- Suspirou e se curvou para voltar a beijar os lábios da filha do seu melhor amigo..._

Apresentando:

**Pérola Potter**

_- Eu sou..._

_- Um projeto de gente, uma miniatura do papai, um protótipo de homem, uma aberração de um porco espinho...escolhe._

Em:

**O Que Acha Das Ruivas, Harry?**

**Por: Anya Black**

_- Elas me deixam aceso, sabe? Queimando..._

_- Bom saber!_

_- Bom dizer, maninha – E fitou Ginny Weasley comendo uma torrada.- Muito bom dizer..._

Em breve...


End file.
